Episode:Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
| image = Nick Fury Agent of SHIELD.jpg | date = September 30, 2010 (Online) October 13, 2010 (Television) | sn_num = 9 of 20 | ep_num = 3 (1/4) of 52 | arc = | arc_num = 4 of 4 | writer = Brandon Auman | director = Vinton Heuck | guest = Jim Ward ( ) Lance Henriksen ( ) | prev = The Siege of Asgard | next = This Monster, This Hero }} The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. escort the captured HYDRA agents to the Vault. But this is all a ploy by their leader to escape. Only Director Nick Fury can put an end to their plans. Story Continuing from the previous episode... Deep in forest covered mountains, three fly towards the . The two escorts fly off as the center one moves in to land. It enters a door on the top of the building and hovers inside. It lowers itself onto just one of the many platforms around. There are several armed guards waiting. The hatch one the jet opens and leads the soldiers as they depart the captured men. He approaches and the two shake hands. Jimmy wonders why the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is overseeing prisoner drop-offs. Nick explains that HYDRA has been attacking everyone and he wants to speak to a "mutual friend." He orders to come with him. The two enter an elevator and Nick quizzes Maria to see how much she knows about the prison. As the two descend, Maria explains that this was the first of the prisons and holds technology-based criminals and their equipment. It was designed by before he stopped working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. The elevator reaches its destination and the two exit. Maria goes on to say that the prison holds criminals such as , , and . They pass each of the criminals as they head down the hall. They reach the end and Nick says that the prison also holds the head of HYDRA, . The two enter the room at the end to find a chair in the middle of a cylindrical cell. In it sits an elderly man with a reading a book. He looks up already knowing that it's Nick. Elsewhere in the prison, soldiers march the HYDRA goons through a large x-ray machine to clear them. The villains have had their helmets removed and weapons stored on a large table. One soldiers opens up a HYDRA bag and notices something odd. He calls his superior who is distracted by an alert. Jimmy sees that the HYDRA man in the machine has an implant in his arm. He pulls out his gun ordering the cyborg to get onto the ground. The man claims to have a note from his doctor as a large pops out of his arm. The soldiers begin firing at the man who bursts through the side of the machine. He protects himself with his scythe as the soldiers continue firing. When the soldiers stop firing, Jimmy sees him unharmed and orders them to start again. However, the man, really the , slices through the soldiers knocking them all down. He then grabs the duffel bag and puts on a hood. Grim Reaper leaves the room. Deep in the prison, Strucker teases Nick who just tried to question him. Nick gets angry and leaves with Maria following. Maria catches up to him in the hall asking if Nick thought he would actually get something from him. Nick told Maria that she has much to learn and that he did, that something big is happening soon. Just then an alarm goes off. Nick calls Jimmy who doesn't respond. The two look up as an elevator descends. The door opens revealing Grim Reaper. Maria pulls out her gun. Nick realizes that the attack on the was a set-up. Reaper smiles and charges Nick. The two fire their sidearms at the villain who runs and dodges. He leaps off a wall and throws the duffel bag knocking Maria down. Nick fires again but Reaper charges and slices the gun in half. He kicks Fury down and tries to swipe his head off. Nick quickly grabs the scythe and kicks Reaper back. Nick stands and starts punching him. However, Reaper slashes at him forcing Nick to dodge. Reaper leaps back and stares down Nick. As Nick starts to run the ceiling collapses onto Nick. Reaper turns and walks away. He grabs his bag off Maria and heads towards Strucker. Strucker sits in his chair as Reaper slashes through the door. He closes the book and stands as Reaper enters. Reapers breaks open the glass and offers Strucker a mechanical arm to replace the one he's missing. Strucker puts on the arm and immediately the energies seem to recharge the elderly man. Grim Reaper hails HYDRA. Reaper and Strucker, now in full uniform, walk down the hall past the unconscious Maria. Two soldiers fire at them but Reaper blocks the attacks. He slashes the two and moves on. Strucker grabs one of the fallen men and slams him against the wall. He starts absorbing the man's life energy to rejuvenate himself, killing the soldier in the process. Strucker drops the corpse and moves on. After they leave, Nick pushes himself out of the debris. Outside, soldiers fire on Reaper who blocks all the shots. Behind him, Strucker moves towards a vehicle on the end of the platform. Strucker gets in and calmly waits for Reaper to enter to drive. The appears normal but the wheels rotate down and it starts hovering away. Nick runs along the edge of the building and leaps off towards the hovercar below. Reaper is astonished that it was so easy. Nick lands on the roof saying they're not clear yet. Strucker is shocked that Nick is there. Nick punches the old man and pulls him up. Strucker grabs Nick's face to begin absorbing him. Nick struggles to pull away but cannot. Soon his hair begins turning grey. Nick then grabs Strucker and pulls both of them forwards over the front of the car. Strucker falls off the vehicle and onto the last part of the platform. Meanwhile, Nick continues to hold on. As the vehicle flies away Strucker tries to raise his arm. However, Maria stomps down on the arm who arrests him along with a dozen other soldiers. Reaper looks back to see his leader captured. He turns to see Nick climbing the hood. He tells Nick that he will suffer. Reaper slashes and shatters the windshield, but Nick kicks him back. Reaper tries to slash again but Nick flips him onto the hood. As he slides down, Reaper cuts into the hood to keep himself on. He slashes again at Nick who ducks down. Nick kicks the accelerator knocking Reaper back. But once again Reaper uses his scythe to steady himself. Reaper slashes again knocking Fury out, who grabs the door to hang on. Reaper brings down the scythe forcing Nick to dodge. Soon Nick loses his grip and falls. Reaper laughs in apparent victory. He looks at his scythe and sees a bomb about to go off. He is able to register shock before it blows up along with the car. Nick fall through the sky away from the explosion. Reaper survives and also falls. He crashes to the ground in a bank of snow. Nick dives down then opens his arms revealing . Reaper looks up just as Nick lands on him. Soldiers, along with Jimmy, escort Strucker back to his cell. Maria looks onto the crash behind them. Later, Nick and Maria look on at Reaper without his cloak and scythe. Nick explains that he broke into his new home. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents walk away. Maria asks if the other supervillain prisons, the and , are the same. Nick explains that all four are different. Maria stops in shock, not knowing that there was another. Nick continues on without her. Quotes "Good to see you, Nick. But since when are you overseeing prisoner drop-offs?" "Since HYDRA decided to escalate their attacks on pretty much everyone." :-'Jimmy Woo', first lines, and Nick Fury "The Vault is the first of the supervillain prisons, specifically created to hold tech-based criminals and their gear. Designed by Tony Stark, until he decided to stop working on S.H.I.E.L.D. projects. Current high profile occupants include: Crimson Dynamo, Technovore, MODOC, and..." "And HYDRA's boss: Baron Wolfgang von Strucker." :-'Maria Hill' and Nick Fury "Herr Director..." :-'Baron Strucker', first line "Cyborg! On the ground now!" "No need to panic, everyone. I got a note from my doctor." :-'Jimmy Woo' and Grim Reaper "Your questions amuse me, Nicholas. A pleasure, as always." "We're done here." :-'Baron Strucker' and Nick Fury "Hail HYDRA." :-'Grim Reaper' "Well that was easy." "You're not out yet!" :-'Grim Reaper' and Nick Fury "Don't even think it, old man." :-'Maria Hill' "Ha ha ha. That's it. Run. Ru... [Sees bomb] Ooh!" :-'Grim Reaper' "Assault, conspiracy, infiltrating a government facility. You just broke into your new home, Reaper." :-'Nick Fury' "Director Fury, this place, the Cube, the Big House. Are all the supervillain prisons like this?" "No. All four are different." "Four? I thought there were only three." :-'Nick Fury' and Maria Hill Trivia *The only mirco-episode to not feature a member of the at all. *Nick Fury and Baron Strucker were both in a live-action television film called [[wikipedia:Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (film)|''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.]]. *The x-ray machine used to identify weapons is very similar to the one seen in the 1990 film [[wikipedia:Total Recall|''Total Recall]]. That film also featured the technicians spotting a weapon and the culprit, in that case the hero, bursting through the side. The movie featured Lance Henriksen's ''The Terminator'' co-star Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Nick Fury's gun flashes red. Maria Hill's flashes blue. *The design of the hovercar, with the rotating wheels providing propulsion, is the same from the 1989 film ''Back to the Future Part II''. *The first of the micro-episodes to finish the episode. Goofs *The scythe shows up on the x-ray when he pulls it out but not before. So where was it while hiding? It's too large to just fit in his bones or in the implant. *The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers must be really bad shots. When he bursts through the x-ray machine, soldiers fire at an unmoving Grim Reaper from multiple angles at close range yet only his his scythe, which doesn't even provide that much cover. *Baron Strucker's first victim took almost no time to die, but Nick is absorbed for much longer and only has his hair turn grey. Continuity *First appearance of Jimmy Woo, Baron Strucker, Crimson Dynamo, MODOC, and Technovore. *First full appearance of Grim Reaper, as he had been in disguise up until now. *Jimmy Woo later appears in *Nick Fury is shown getting grey strands in his hair. In 's , he already has the grey hair meaning that series takes place after . Background First aired online on September 30, 2010 and October 13, 2010 for television. This micro-episode along with , , and were combined into the full length episode , which aired October 24, 2010. External Links *Episode at Marvel *TV.com Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes